Rayman Hill Racing
Rayman Hill Racing is an racing video-game published by Ubisoft for Microsoft Windows, PS4 and Xbox One. with early access to those who have pre-ordered the game's Ultimate and Deluxe editions. Gameplay Rayman Hill Racing is a racing video game featuring over 700 cars and more than 200 different configurations to race on across 32 locations at launch, a fictional street circuit in Dubai is one of the new circuits and several tracks returning from Forza Motorsport 4 including Maple Valley Raceway, Mugello Circuit and Suzuka Circuit. Two features that are new to the Motorsport title include dynamic weather and customisable drivers. Release Rayman Hill Racing was announced an E3 2018 on June 11. The Lamborghini Aventador was revealed alongside the game as part of a six-year licensing deal between Ubisoft and car manufacturer Lamborghini. The game launched simultaneously on Windows, PS4 and Xbox One and is slated to be available at launch for the Xbox One X, PS4 Pro. However, the OneDrive music support will be announced 'at a later date'. The first monthly car pack called the "Fast and Furious Rayman Hill Racing Car Pack", was released on July 9, 2018. That DLC includes many cars like, Toyota Supra, Dodge Charger, Lamborghini Murcielago, and Local Motors Rally Fighter. Reception Rayman Hill Racing received "generally favorable" reviews, according to review aggregator Metacritic. In Game Informer's Reader's Choice Best of 2018 Awards, the game took the lead for "Best Racing Game", while it tied in third place with Slime Rancher for "Best Ubisoft Game". It won the award for "Best Racing Game" in IGN's Best of 2017 Awards, whereas its other nominations were for "Best Ubisoft Paris Game" and "Best Graphics".2223 "Slightly above average or simply inoffensive. Fans of the genre should enjoy it a bit, but a fair few will be left unfulfilled," was Peter Glagowski's conclusion on Destructoid with a score of 7/10. 7.5/10 was Ray Carsillo's score on Electronic Gaming Monthly; he said, "Rayman Hill Racing is a really great racing game—it’s just a shame that changes to the game’s currency system undermine a fair amount of what it does right. It’s made racing feel more like a grind than in years past and no amount of new tracks or cars will change that." Justin Towell from GamesRadar gave the game a score of 5 out of 5 stars saying that "Rayman Hill Racing addresses every issue of its predecessor, turns the visual flair up to 11 and handles like a dream. An essential purchase.15 Luke Reilly said on IGN "Rayman Hill Racing is Ubisoft's finest love letter to speed and style this generation," and awarded it a score of 9.2/10. James Davenport's 82/100 score on PC Gamer stated that "Light performance problems and a poor loot box system can't quite distract from Rayman Hill Racing's accommodating difficulty, stunning beauty, and lavish racing options. Colin Campbell's score of 8.5/10 on Polygon said that "This is a game for everyone who loves racing. It offers every helping hand to those who want to just thrown themselves around bends, while allowing die-hards to tinker with their rides, and really feel like they are there." Cars Abarth: 1968 595 esseesse 1980 Fiat 131 2010 500 esseesse 2016 695 Biposto Acura: 2001 Integra Type-R 2002 RSX Type-S 2017 NSX ♢ Alfa Romeo: 1965 Giulia Sprint GTA Stradale 1965 TZ2 1968 33 Stradale 1992 Milano Quadrifoglio Verde 1995 155 Q4 2007 8C Competizione 2014 4C Alumicraft 2015 Class 10 Dune Buggy Race Car ● AMC: 1970 Rebel 'The Machine' 1971 Javelin AMX AMG Transport Dynamics ''' 2554 M12S Warthog CST ♤ '''Ariel: 2013 Atom 500 V8 2016 Nomad ● Aston Martin: 1964 DB5 Vantage 1977 V8 Vantage 1998 V8 Vantage V600 2010 One-77 2012 Vanquish 2012 V12 Vantage Zagato 2013 V12 Vantage S 2015 V12 Vantage GT12 ● 2016 Vulcan ♢ Audi: 1983 Sport Quattro 1986 #2 Audi Sport Quattro S1 1995 RS2 Avant 2006 RS4 2011 RS5 2011 RS3 Sportback 2013 RS4 Avant 2013 R8 Coupe V10 Plus 5.2 FSI quattro 2014 #45 Flying Lizard Motorsports R8 LMS Ultra ■ 2015 S1 2015 TTS 2016 R8 V10 Plus 2016 R8 V10 Plus (Amazon US Pre-Order Car) BAC: 2014 Mono Baldwin Motorsports 2015 #97 Monster Energy Trophy Truck Bentley: 2013 Continental GT Speed BMW: 1957 Isetta 300 Export 1973 2002 Turbo 1981 M1 1986 M635CSi 1988 M5 (E29) 1991 M3 (E30) 1995 M5 (E34) 1997 M3 (E36) 2005 M3 (E46) 2008 M3 (E92) 2011 X5 M 2011 1 Series M Coupe 2011 Z4 sDrive35is 2012 M5 (F10) 2013 M6 Coupé 2014 M235i 2014 M4 Coupe 2014 #55 BMW Team RLL Z4 GTE ■ 2015 X6 M 2016 M2 Coupe ♢ 2016 M4 GTS ♢ Bowler: 2012 EXR S Bugatti: 1992 EB110 Super Sport 2011 Veyron Super Sport Buick: 1987 Regal GNX Cadillac: 2011 CTS-V Coupe 2012 Escalade ESV 2016 CTS-V Caterham 2013 R500 Superlight Chevrolet: 1953 Corvette 1957 Bel Air 1960 Corvette (C1) 1964 Impala SS 409 1966 Nova SS 1967 Corvette Stingray (C2) 1967 Chevelle SS 396 1969 Camaro SS Coupe 1970 El Camino SS 454 1970 Chevelle SS 454 1970 Corvette ZR-1 1970 Camaro Z28 1979 Camaro Z28 1988 Monte Carlo SS 1990 Camaro IROC-Z 1995 Corvette ZR-1 (C4) 2002 Corvette Z06 (C5) 2009 Corvette ZR-1 (C6) 2014 #3 Corvette Racing Corvette C7.R ■ 2014 Super Sport 2015 Camaro Z/28 2015 Corvette Z06 (C7) 2016 Camaro SS Chrysler: 2012 300 SRT8 Datsun 1969 2000 Roadster 1970 510 Dodge: 1968 Dart Hemi Super Stock 1969 Charger R/T 1969 Charger Daytona Hemi 1970 Challenger R/T 1999 Viper GTS ACR 2008 Viper SRT10 ACR 2014 #94 SRT Motorsports Viper GTS-R ■ 2015 Charger SRT Hellcat 2015 Challenger SRT Hellcat 2015 Challenger SRT Hellcat (Gamestop Pre-Order Car) 2016 Viper ACR ♢ Donkervoort: 2013 D8 GTO Ferrari: 1948 166MM Barchetta ● 1953 500 Mondial 1957 California 1957 250 Testa Rossa 1962 250 GT Berlinetta Lusso 1962 250 GTO 1965 250 LM 1967 330 P4 1968 365 GTB/4 1969 Dino 246 GT 1984 288 GTO 1987 F40 1992 512 Testarossa 1994 F355 Berlinetta 1995 F50 2002 Enzo Ferrari 2002 575M Maranello 2003 360 Challenge Stradale 2007 430 Scuderia 2008 California 2009 458 Italia 2010 599 GTO 2011 FF 2012 F12 Berlinetta 2013 LaFerrari 2013 458 Speciale 2014 California T 2014 FXXK 2014 #51 AF Corse 458 Italia GTE ■ 2015 488 GTB 2015 488 GTB (Gamestop Pre-Order Car) 2015 F12tdf ● ☆ Fiat: 1952 8V Supersonic 1969 Dino 2.4 Coupé 1975 X1/9 1980 124 Sports Spider Ford: 1940 De Luxe Coupe 1946 Super Deluxe Station Wagon (Woody) ● 1956 F-100 1966 GT40 MkII 1966 Lotus Cortina 1967 Falcon XR GT ♢ 1969 Mustang Boss 302 1971 Falcon XY GTHO Phase III ● (Unicorn in FM6) 1973 Escort RS1600 ● (Unicorn in FM6) 1973 Capri RS3100 1973 XB Falcon GT 1975 Bronco 1977 Escort RS1800 1978 Mustang II King Cobra 1981 Fiesta XR2 1985 RS200 Evolution 1987 Sierra Cosworth RS500 1992 Escort RS Cosworth 1993 Mustang SVT Cobra R 1995 Mustang SVT Cobra R 2000 Mustang SVT Cobra R 2003 Focus RS 2005 GT 2009 Focus RS 2010 Crown Victoria Police Interceptor ♢ 2011 Transit SuperSportVan 2012 F-150 SVT Raptor 2013 Focus ST 2013 Mustang GT500 2014 Ranger T6 Rally Raid 2014 FPV Limited Edition Pursuit Ute ● 2014 Fiesta ST 2015 Falcon XR8 ● 2015 Falcon GT F 351 ● ☆ 2016 Shelby GT350R 2016 Shelby GT350R (Microsoft Store Pre-Order Car) 2016 #55 Supercheap Falcon FG X ● ■ 2016 #66 Racing GT Le Mans ■ 2017 Focus RS 2017 F150 Raptor 2017 F150 Raptor Race Truck ● 2017 GT GMC: 1983 Vandura G-1500 1991 Syclone Spania GTA 2016 GTA Spano ♢ Hennessey: 2012 Venom GT Holden: 1951 50-2106 FX Ute ● 1973 HQ Monaro GTS 350 1974 Sandman HQ Panel Van ● 1977 Torana A9X 1988 Holden VL Commodore Group A SV 2014 HSV GTS ● 2016 #22 Sharkbite HRT VF Commodore ● ■ 2016 Maloo GTS ● Honda: 1992 NSX-R 1997 Civic Type-R 2004 Civic Type-R 2005 NSX-R 2009 S2000 CR Hummer: 2006 H1 Alpha Hyundai: 2013 Genesis Coupe 3.8 Track Infiniti: 2012 IPL G Coupe 2014 Q50 Eau Rouge 2015 Q60 Coupe Jaguar: 1954 XK120 SE 1956 D-Type 1961 E-Type S1 1969 MKII 3.8 ● 1990 XJ-S 1993 XJ220 2015 XFR-S 2015 XKR-S GT 2015 F-Type R Coupe 2016 F-Type Project 7 2016 F-Type Project 7 (Best Buy Pre-Order Car) Jeep: 1945 Willy's MB 1976 CJ5 Renegade ♢ 1991 Grand Wagoneer 2012 Wrangler Rubicon 2014 Grand Cherokee SRT Koenigsegg: 2011 Agera 2015 One:1 2016 Regera ● ☆ KTM: 2013 X-Bow R Lamborghini: 1967 Miura P400 1986 LM002 1988 Countach LP5000 QV 1988 Jalpa 1997 Diablo SV 2008 Reventon 2010 Murcielago LP670-4 SV 2011 Gallardo LP570-4 Superleggera 2012 Aventador LP700-4 2013 Veneno 2014 Urus 2014 Huracan LP 610-4 2015 #63 Squadra Corse Huracan LP620-2 Super Trofeo ■ 2016 Aventador LP750-4 SV ● ☆ 2016 Centenario LP770-4 ● Lancia: 1968 Fulvia Coupe Rallye 1.6 HF 1974 Stratos HF Stradale 1982 037 Stradale 1986 Delta S4 1992 Delta Evolution Land Rover: 1997 Defender 90 2014 Range Rover Supercharged 2015 Range Rover Sport SVR Lexus: 1997 SC300 2009 IS F 2010 LFA 2013 GS350 F Sport 2014 IS350 F Sport 2015 RC F Local Motors: 2014 Rally Fighter Lotus: 1956 Eleven 2000 340R ♢ 2002 Esprit V8 2005 Elise 111S 2009 2-Eleven 2011 Evora S 2012 Exige S Maserati: 1953 A6GCS/53 Pininfarina Berlinetta ● 1957 300 S 1961 Tipo 61 Birdcage 2004 MC12 2010 Gran Tourismo S 2014 Ghibli S Mazda: 1972 Cosmo 110S Series II 1994 MX-5 Miata 1994 RX-7 FD 1998 RX-7 Savannah ♢ 2005 Mazdaspeed MX5 2010 Mazdaspeed 3 2011 RX-8 R3 2013 MX-5 2016 MX-5 McLaren: 1993 F1 1997 F1 GT 2013 P1 2015 650S Coupe 2015 570S Coupe Mercedes-Benz: 1954 300 SL Coupe 1967 280 SL 1990 190E 2.5-16 Evolution II 1998 AMG CLK GTR 2011 SL65 AMG Black Series 2011 SLS AMG 2012 C63 AMG Black Series 2012 SLK 55 AMG 2013 G65 AMG 2013 E 63 AMG 2013 A45 AMG 2015 AMG GTS 2016 C63 S Coupe 2016 C63 S Coupe (Xbox Dashboard Pre-Order Car) Mercury 1949 Coupe Meyers 1971 Manx ● MG 1986 Metro 6R4 Mini: 1965 Cooper S 2011 Cooper S JCW GP 2013 X-Raid All4 Racing Countryman Mitsubishi: 1992 Galant VR-4 1999 Lancer Evolution VI GSR 2004 Lancer Evolution VIII MR 2006 Lancer Evolution IX MR 2008 Lancer Evolution X GSR Nissan: 1966 Silvia 1969 Fairlady Z 432 1972 Skyline 2000GTR 1992 Silvia Club K's 1993 240SX SE 1993 Skyline GT-R V-Spec (R32) 1996 Silvia K's (S14 Zenki) ♤ 1997 Skyline GT-R V-Spec (R33) 1998 Silvia K's (S14 Kouki) ♢ 1998 R390 2000 Silvia Spec-R (S15) 2002 Skyline GT-R V-Spec II (R34) 2003 Fairlady Z (350Z) 2010 370Z 2012 GT-R Black Edition (R35) 2015 #1 Nismo Motul Autech GT-R ■ 2017 GTR ● Noble 2010 M600 Oldsmobile: 1968 Hurst/Olds 442 Opel 1968 GT 1979 Kadett C GT/E 1984 Manta 400 ● (Unicorn in FM6) Pagani: 2009 Zonda Cinque Roadster 2012 Huayra 2016 Huayra BC ♢ Penhall 2011 Class 10 Dune Buggy "The Cholla" ● Peugeot 1984 205 T16 Plymouth 1958 Fury 1971 Cuda 426 Hemi 2000 Prowler Polaris: 2015 RZR XP 1000 EPS ● 2015 RZR XP 1000 EPS Rockstar Edition ● Pontiac: 1969 GTO Judge 1973 Firebird Trans Am SD-455 1977 Firebird Trans Am 1987 Firebird Trans Am GTA Ram 2013 Runner Reliant 1972 Supervan III ● Renault: 1973 Alpine A110 1600S 1980 5 Turbo 1998 Clio Williams 2010 Megane RS 250 2013 Clio RS 200 Rolls-Royce: 2014 Wraith 2016 Dawn Saleen: 2004 S7 Shelby: 1965 Cobra Daytona Coupe 1965 Cobra 427 2013 F-150 Shelby Raptor SRT 2013 Viper GTS Subaru: 1980 BRAT GL 1990 Legacy RS 1990 SVX 1998 Impreza 22B STi 2004 Impreza WRX STi 2005 Impreza WRX STi 2008 Impreza WRX STi 2011 Impreza WRX STi 2013 BRZ 2015 Impreza WRX STi Talbot 1979 Lotus Sunbeam ♢ Tesla: 2016 Model S P90D ● Toyota: 1973 Corolla SR5 1974 Celica GT 1979 FJ40 ● 1985 Sprinter Trueno GT Apex 1992 Celica 1994 Celica 1998 Supra RZ 2014 GT86 TVR 2005 Sagaris Vauxhall: 1990 Lotus Carlton 2012 Astra VXR Ultima: 2012 GTR 720 2015 Evolution Coupe 1020 ● ☆ Volvo: 1967 123GT 1997 850 R 2015 S60 Polestar W Motors 2016 Lykan Hypersport Trivia This game was originally going to be on Nintendo Switch, but got cancelled for unknown reasons. There's actually a mobile game called by the same name of the game. Category:Video Games Category:Games